Harry Potter and the life after
by quaker oats
Summary: A story of the life after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort before 19 years later. please review. Rate M for later on. HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**This is a look at what happened after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. I do not own Harry potter cause if I did I would be rich.**

Harry Potter woke up at the Burrow after 2 days of sleeping. He didn't even remember going to sleep there. He felt relieved to have a decent night, well decent two day sleep. After going around for the past year and destroying Horcruxes and finally defeated Voldemort at Hogwarts, he felt he deserved it.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Good your finally awake" said Mrs. Weasley.

"How long have I been asleep for?" asked Harry.

Mrs. Weasley laughed a little," You have been asleep for two days dear"

Harry looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and starting thinking about just two days ago when he defeated once and for all Lord Voldemort. He thought about all the people who had died including Fred, Remus, and Tonks. They were all killed for a single cause, and that was to defeat Voldemort and all his death eaters. Now the last thing he had to worry about was the memorial services at Hogwarts where everyone that died there were getting buried. Harry was really not looking forward to it. He wondered how he would react to being there with all those people that might blame him for all the deaths.

Harry got out of his bed pulling off his night clothes and putting on a pair of jeans, and a gray tee shirt. As Harry walked out he bumped into Ginny and accidently knocked her on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry" said Ginny as she was getting back up." So how was your sleep" asked Ginny with an awkward tone to her voice.

"Quite enjoyable since that was my first good sleep in over a year, you know running from death eaters really takes a toll on you after a while" said Harry sarcasticly.

"I know this has been a hard year but you don't have to be so damn sarcastic" said Ginny.

Yes I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" replied Harry. He looked at his shoes wondering what to say to her next when he got it. " Can we step into my room for a second?"

"But moms going to want us to go down to breakfast in a few minutes" replied Ginny.

"It will only be a second, I just want to talk to you for a quick second" said Harry.

Ginny nodded and followed Harry into the room. They both sat on the bed, Ginny

staring at Harry wondering what he wanted.

Harry started stammering" um, well Ginny. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.

"Ok Harry, calm down and just come out and bloody say it" blurted Ginny.

"Ok, well I'm sorry about what I did to you and leaving like that", said Harry.

Ginny didn't look to impressed with what Harry said. " Well you did leave with no goodbye and you did leave me with no explainition, oh yeah and did I mention not even getting a message or owl at least telling how you are doing or at least if you are still alive".

Finally Harry got his chance to reply." I know and I hated doing all that to you but it was nessicary to keep you safe, if they knew that we were involved then they would have used you to get to me, and I couldn't live myself with that."

Ginny replied," yeah I hope you know the hell you put me through all year."

"Yes I do and I want to make it up to you" said Harry slyly.

Ginny asked," and what is that Mr. Potter"?

Harry smiled," how about I take you out to dinner, just you and me."

**Wouldn't you all like to know what's next. Well you have to wait to find out =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys here's the second chapter of my story. Please review. I could use the criticism. =) O ya before I forget I don't own HP. i just wish I did

Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs together to the smell of breakfast cooking. Ginny wasn't sure how to feel about what Harry had asked her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take the chance of getting hurt. She did secretly still love Harry, and she wanted to be with him.

Harry wondered why Ginny didn't answer the question. Harry does still love her a lot and wants to be with her forever. Why did girls have to be so damn complicated.

"Good, you two finally got down here. Breakfast is almost done. What took you two so long?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny replied as she took a seat at the squared table," Oh no reason mom, me and Harry just bumped into each other on the way down.

Harry sat next to Ginny hoping to get the answer out of her. Ginny wasn't going to answer till she was good and ready to do it. Harry lightly touched her hand under the table so no one will see what he was trying to do. To the disappointment of Harry she moved her hand. He looked down at his plate disappointed that Ginny didn't want to hold his hand.

"Harry you need to come with me to the ministry today", said Mr. Weasley.

"Why, Mr. Weasley", asked Harry.

"You don't remember?" asked Mr. Weasley, "you have to sign up for Auror training today if you want to be in the next class."

Ron was furious," Why just Harry? I wanted to go to aurors training to."

Mr. Weasley looked at his son shocked. "I didn't know that Ron, and if you yell at me like that again ill bring your mom out here."

Ron looked back down at his cold bacon and eggs mumbling under his breath. At that point Hermione walked into the back door and Ron bolted straight up.

"Hi, how is everyone doing" asked Hermione.

Before anyone can answer Ron yelled a little louder than he expected, " I'm great, how are you."

" um I'm good, just here for the memorial service." Replied Hermione.

Harry just remembered that was tomorrow. He didn't want to go but he knew he needed to. To pay his respects to the people who died in the final battle. As Harry was thinking about this an owl flew to the closed window and luckily didn't run into it.

As Mrs. Weasley got off her chair to let the owl in Mr. Weasley asked Hermione," are staying then for the night?"

"If its alright ," said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley turned around with the letter in her hand and said," well of course you can stay Hrermione, and you have a letter harry."

Harry wondered who would be sending him a message. He grabbed the letter and examined it. On the back was the Hogwarts seal so he figured it was from Professor Mcgonagall. He opened the letter and read through it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to extend our invitation to come back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy to finish your 7__th__ year of education. There will be quidditch this year and would be happy if you would accept the captainship of the team once again. Please send a reply by august 1__st__ if you intend to join us._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts school of Witchraft and Wizardy_

Out of all the things in the world Harry was not expecting this. He had plans to go to the aurors office to sign up for training. Now he had something to think about. Go to Hogwarts and finish or go straight to aurors training. Harry looked around and saw that Ron, and Hermione got the same message. We all looked at each other for a few moments until Harry found another letter in his envelope. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to ask you if you will speak at the memorial service. I would like for you to speak on behalf of everyone who died fighting. It will be very much appreciated but I will understand if you don't. please give me your answer when you get her._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

_Headmistress, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

Harry was speechless. On top of not expecting an invitation to go back to hogwarts, he definetly wasn't expecting this. Harry didn't know what he would say. He sat there in silence eating his breakfast thinking, and for once it wasn't about the girl sitting next to him. He finished his breakfast, put his plate in the sink and walked up to his room.

He laid down on his bed thinking about what he would say, and how he would say it when he heard a knock on the door. It was Hermione.

"Hey how are you doing" Hermione asked as she sad on the bed next to Harry.

"Just fine." Answered Harry. I got a letter asking me to speak at the service tomorrow and im just trying to think about what to say. Do you have any advise?"

"No I don't." answered Hermione, "just say what is in your heart, don't worry about it. You will do just fine"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he got up to hug Hermione. He could feel himself start crying and buried his head in his friends shoulder. A couple of minutes later he took his head out of her shoulder and wiped his eyes.

"I really don't want to do this," said Harry.

"What the speech," asked Hermione.

"No I don't want to go period tomorrow," said Harry. " What will everyone think about me and say"

"I think they will say. Look it's the one that defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all," said Hermione.

Harry was going to say something else but right then Ginny walked in looking gorgeous with her red hair flowing behind her. Ginny looked cute with the nervous look on her face, she looked at Harry and Hermione and stared at the Floor.

"Harry I have decided to take you up on your offer whenever you get the chance," said Ginny.

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement and said," great how about tomorrow after the service?"

"Sounds good," said Ginny as she turned around and walked out. Hermione was curious on what that was about so she turned to Harry and asked," what was that about?"

Harry said," I am trying to get back with her if you must know."

"You still love her don't you," Hermione asked.

"Well no duh. Of course I still love her, why do you think I am trying to get back with her." Said Harry.

Hermione was going to reply when Ron walked in. "Hey do any of you want to play a game of quidditch?"

"ya sure that sounds nice," said Harry as he went and grabbed for his broom that wasn't there. He was wondering where it was. The last thing he remember doing here with his broom was playing quidditch. He turned to Ron," Um Ron where is my broom" asked Harry.

"Its down in the broom cupboard," said Ron.

"Oh thank god," said Harry. "Well lets go, going Hermione?"

"No I'm fine, I'm going to go down and help your mom" said Hermione.

"Ok well its your loss," said Harry.

Ron almost tripped opening the door to let Hermione out. He stared at her as she walked out and started walking down the stairs. Harry just sat there and laughed.

"What are u laughing at over there," Ron asked.

"You," said Harry, "You are pathetic, you just need to go and ask her out"

"I'm going to, I'm just biding my time," said Ron.

Harry didn't say anything else. They both walked out of the room and joined the rest of the weasleys that were playing in the garden. They decided to skip lunch and continue playing. They didn't get done till dinner time where Mrs. Weasley was yelling at everyone to get in the house for dinner.

They all sat their eating Mrs. Weasley excellent cooking talking about nothing in particular. After dessert Mrs. Wealsey insisted everyone to go to bed to get up for the service tomorrow. Everyone went up to there rooms, Hermione going to Ginny's room, Ron going to his room, and Harry going to his.

Harry collapsed on his bed. He didn't feel like changing into anything. Harry turned over to his side and stared out the window at the dark sky. Wishing that everyone that was killed could come back. Well at least Harry could have some closure tomorrow and put all this behind him.

**Ok well here's chapter 2. I realize now that I should have combined 1 and 2 together but this is the first time I ever wrote a fan fiction. So ya here it is and review. Ill have ch 3 up in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Have had some bad times but now im back so enjoy. =)**

Professor Mcgonagall looked up from her desk as they all climbed through the fire pit. She walked around her desk and gave each of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione a hug. She was wearing black robes and her usual tight bun under her hat.

"Well Mr. Potter have you decided if you're going to speak today or not. Its absolutely alright if you don't but I thought it was just appropriate," asked Professor Mcgonagal.

Harry replied," yes, I'm not sure what I will say but I will.

"Well don't worry about it just say whatever you feel is right." Said Professor Mcgonagall

They all walked into the great hall. There seemed to be a gray depression hanging in the air. No one was talking much. More crying than anything. Harry tried to rush out the door before people started to hassle him. The memorial service was taking place outside by Dumbledores tomb. There were hundreds of chairs in front of the podium and around the podium were 2 long tables with the pictures of the deceased. Harry felt a big weight drop in the pit of his stomach. The reason why they are all dead was because of him. Harry wanted to just break down and cry but he needed to look strong for Ginny. Harry didn't want to look like a coward in front of her.

Professor Mcgonagall walked up behind the podium to start the ceremony. She gripped the podium tightly and said," welcome all of you. We are gathered here today to remember the life and triumphs of all the people that parished in the war against Lord Voldemort. Each of these people all died for a purpose, to fight for there lives and the lives for there friends and family. Today we will hear from family and friends that knew all these people personally. I will like to call upon George Weasley up here please."

George walked up the steps towards the podium. He stood there for a minute and a tear came to his eye. "Well what can I say about my brother, George. He was my best friend and a brilliant jokester. All he wanted was to have a peaceful world full of our joke products." The crowd laughed as George said this. "I loved him very much and I will miss him more than anything. And I cant wait till I can see you again someday."

Harry sat there listening to all the people say there feelings about how they felt. Harry felt worse and worse every time someone got up. He couldn't help but feel that he was the reason all these people died. Everyone around Harry was crying. Ginny was two seats away from him. All Harry wanted to do was to be able to hold her and they could comfort each other. The time came that Harry was dreading the most.

Harry stood up and walked up the steps towards the podium. The podium seemed so far away and the three steps he climbed felt like thirty. Harry finally got to the podium and grasped the edges tightly. He could tell that his knuckles were getting white from grasping so hard. Harry cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Im glad you all made it today to pay your last respects to all these great people. All these people were there with me till the end and they fought and were not afraid of death. They died saving the entire wizarding world from the tyrant hand of Lord Voldemort. Most of these people were my best friends. Remus Lupin was the Defense against the dark arts teacher my third year. He taught me so much even after he left. He was a great ally and a great friend. His wife Nymphadora Tonks was an extrodinary fighter but also a bit clumsy to. She tripped over her own feet quite a few times. Fred was a special close friend. He was a major jokester who even joked during his last few moments in life. Professor Severus Snape and me never liked each other. You can even say we hated each other. But I never met a person as brave as him. He put the most on the line acting as a spy against Voldemort. He died in the line of duty. I love you all very much and you will all be missed. Thank you and goodnight."

Harry turned and walked down the stairs into the out stretched arms of Professor Mcgonagall. He grasped her firmly until they both let go. Harry went to his seat to find Ginny crying into her handkerchief.

Harry was relieved that the service was over. That was the hardest moment in Harry's life. He wished he could avoid all the handshakes and hugs but he couldn't. Ginny walked up to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry felt her tears rolling down his jacket. He felt her shaking in his grip and Harry couldn't help but cry with her.

Ginny looked up at Harry and said," that was beautiful what you said today."

She turned and walked away towards the castle. He watched her as he shook everyone elses hand. He felt relieved when Mrs. Weasley pulled him away to go back home to the burrow. Professor Mcgonagall walked back up to the castle with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione.

**Ok here is the 3****rd**** chp of this story. I hope you all like it and are looking forward to all your reviews. The 4****th**** will be up in a couple of days. And I mean it this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4****th**** Ch of my series. Hope u will like it.**

Harry walked out of the Weasleys fire pit feeling a sense of closure that he has been longing to feel. He turned and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs into his room. At least he had something to look forward to. Dinner with Ginny, something he has been trying to do. Harry laid down on his bed thinking about later on in the night. In the middle of thought there was a knock on the door and Hermione walked in.

"Hey Harry, that was nice what you said today at the service," said Hermione.

Harry replied," thanks I guess. I don't ever want to do that again."

"Im sure," Hermione replied," I just came from Ginny's room. She seems excited about tonight."

As Hermione said this, Harry got a feeling in his stomach like butterflies were set loose. A warmth spread through him like nothing he felt in a long time. Harry jumped up and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"Harry loosen up your squeezing the air out of me," hermione gasped.

Harry loosened the grip and said," sorry Hermione, im just happy that I can finally fix it."

"Well you better not screw it up this time around," said Hermione.

Harry looked at the ground feeling ashamed that he hurt the one he loved the first time. He looked back up at Hermione and said," Yeah and what about you and Ron? You know he wants you so badly and you aren't helping matters."

"Mind your business," said Hermione playfully." I know he wants me but it just seems we fight more than anything and we both are complete opposites."

Harry sat there and laughed. He knew the only way to make Ron happy is to get Hermione to finally ask him out. He stopped laughing and looked back at Hermione.

"Ok well can you go now so I can get ready?" asked Hermione. Hermione started walking out when Harry stopped her. "oh yeah and one more thing, have you thought about going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I have," replied Hermione," I think I might go back, its only one year left and I think they I will be better off that way. How about you?"

" I don't know what im going to do. Its good that I have a few weeks left to figure out." Said Harry.

And with that Hermione left the room to Harry thinking. He started getting dressed to impress Ginny. Harry was frustrated cause he couldn't find his black socks. He looked and looked and finally found a pair under his bed. He put them on and headed down the stairs and sat down. He waited for Ginny for what seemed like an hour before she came down looking absolutely beautiful in a silvery-blue dress. Harry thought to himself that this was definetly worth they wait.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked," Have you ever apparated before?"

"No its illegal and I haven't passed my test yet." Said Ginny.

"Ok then hold on to my arm and ill take you along with me," said Harry

Ginny held onto his arm extremely tightly and held her breath. Harry felt good with Ginny being so close to him. It felt like butterflies were let loose in his stomach again. He felt like he wanted to puke and he didn't even apparate yet. The familiar feeling of being twisted and contorted fell upon him. Finally after a few second he felt a light breeze hit his face. Ginny let go of him with a sick look on her face. She kneeled over and with all of her might she stopped herself from throwing up on her dress.

"Are you alright," asked Harry anxiously. He should have warned her what would have happened. By now Harry was so used to it that he forgot to tell her.

"Yes just give me a second," gasped Ginny.

She looked beautiful even looking sick. Harry never knew that someone could look so beautiful even at the worse of times. Ginny looked up still feeling queezy and smacked Harry on his arm.

"Hey what was that for", asked Harry.

"You could have warned me about that you-you, I don't know. Where are we," She looked up at the most gorgeous of places. It was a small place right on the outskirts of London. The back porch was lit by fire flies and there was a little cupid floating around shooting arrows at unexpecting couples. Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the front desk to check in.

"Reservations for Potter, H please."

The man led them through the dining room out into a corner of the patio. Harry got behind ginny and pulled a chair out for her. She blushed as she took her seat. She never had anyone pull a seat out for her. Harry walked around the round table to his chair and sat down. The waiter handed the both of them menus and asked what they wanted to drink After they order there food and drinks. Ginny looked up at Harry staring at her.

"So exactly what happened last year. All I heard was the stuff they printed in the Daily Prophet." Said Ginny.

Harry explained everything that happened after Bill and Fluer's wedding. All the way till the end. After two hours of talking they finally got out of there seats and left. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm and braced herself for this time around. The familiar twisted and contorted feeling came upon both of them and as quick as it started, it ended.

Harry went for Ginny's hand and she brushed it off and ran inside. Harry stood out in the cool summer night feeling extremely disappointed. He walked to the tree and sat down on a root that was protruding from the ground. Harry wanted her back so much but he knew it would be hard to get her back. He stood up and went into the house up to his room. Harry didn't even bother to get out of his clothes. He just laid there and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find a surprise laying next to him. He couldn't mistake that red hair and beautiful face. Harry brushed his hand on her brow and kissed her forehead. He scooted himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. He walked back into the room to see Ginny sitting up, stretching, looking cute in her white, flowered nightgown.

"Good morning, Ginny," said Harry. She looked over at Harry, trying to straighten up her hair and said, " good morning". Harry walked over to the side of the bed she was sitting on and sat down next to her. "so-" as Harry spoke Ginny leaned over, grabbed his head and planted a kiss right on his lips. Harry didn't know what to do but kiss back.

There was a crash down the stairs and Ginny jumped and ran out of the room. Moments later Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door. "Oh Harry, your up. Ok then dear breakfast will be ready soon".

Harry replied," Ok thanks Mrs. Weasley Ill be down soon."

It took all of Harry's might not to let out a scream. It looks like he finally got his love back. Harry felt good waking up to find that Ginny was laying next to him. Harry got dressed and went downstairs to find everyone except for Ron sitting at the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at harry and asked," Did you see Ron up there, dear"?

Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley walked upstairs to yell at Ron to get up. Harry walked around the table and sat across from Ginny. Ginny tried to avoid eye contact as Harry looked up at her. Mrs. Weasley came back down the stairs fuming and started throwing bacon and eggs on every ones plates.

"Here you go," yelled Mrs. Weasley as she threw plates in front of everyone.

Ron came down as everyone was picking bits of bacon and eggs out of there hair. Harry looked up at Ginny to find her staring out the window avoiding eye contact with Harry. Ginny realized how awkward it was to have snuck in to sleep with Harry. What if Harry didn't like her that way anymore. But then why would he have taken me out to dinner last night if he didn't, and why would he have tried to kiss me. All these questions and she didn't know the answers to any of them.

"Anyone wants to play Quidditch after breakfast", asked Ron. He was hoping Hermione would come out so he could try to impress her once again.

**HEY SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER. IT HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY HERE. WELL HER YOU ALL GO**


End file.
